


When The Sun Sets

by KimchiSlap



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drama, F/F, Fluff, Love/Hate, Mimin - Freeform, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29901522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimchiSlap/pseuds/KimchiSlap
Summary: Miyeon acts indifferent to Minnie when the sun is up. But once the sun sets, a different side of her rears its ugly head out of her well hidden closet.
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Minnie Nicha Yontararak
Comments: 19
Kudos: 94





	1. I

Sleep. 

Sleep was the only thing Minnie wanted after spending hours and hours shooting for her Netflix sitcom. Sometimes, she hated herself for being such a perfectionist, for knit-picking at everything and for always wanting the best version of herself. It was tiring and infuriating. Yes, Minnie was mad at herself. Annoyingly mad and overly upset that she couldn’t act out her scenes for today well. 

_Oh, you’re always too serious. You did well, I know you did._

Those were the words Miyeon had said to her through the phone when the Thai gave her a call the moment the director wrapped up the last scene. Despite receiving praises from her co-workers, Minnie just felt like she could’ve done better. 

_Could’ve done better_. She’s repeated those words throughout her life for way too many times now.

She sighed heavily, blowing her bangs up slightly. Dead but piercing eyes stared at her own reflection in the mirror. The girl was just standing there, staring, analyzing, thinking and thinking before a chuckle slipped from her lips.

“Always too serious? Me? Tsk. That idiot.” The tall girl scoffed at Miyeon’s words and dragged a soft piece of cotton across her left eyelid. After removing all of her make up, she once again lifted her face up to the mirror. 

“Damn.” 

Now void of makeup, the dark circles around her half lidded eyes were left on full display. Bringing a finger up to softly trace the eye bags hanging proudly under her eyes, the girl heaved out another depressing sigh. 

She hasn’t been sleeping well. In truth, she hasn’t been sleeping well for a very long time now. She missed those times when she could easily fall asleep and drool at the back of the classroom when she was in Thailand.

Picking up the used cotton pads into the palm of her hand, her mind slowly drifted to Miyeon, the girl who could sleep anywhere at anytime. Yuqi would always joke around saying that Minnie should sleep with Miyeon more so that her ability to fall asleep quickly would seep into Minnie. She recalled how she had almost spit out the water she was sipping at the time when Yuqi said that. Although the Chinese vehemently insisted she meant to sleep with _literally_ and absolutely not in any other way, Minnie pretended she didn’t see the way Miyeon’s cheeks flared as she pushed Yuqi off her chair. 

_Miyeon._

The Korean’s sleeping habit makes Minnie want to strangle her from time to time. It wasn’t novel news that Miyeon sometimes fall asleep in the Thai’s bed, inevitably spending the night there (and taking up half of her bed space and never waking up to her phone’s alarm the next morning). Minnie _hated_ that with a vengeance and she’s never hesitated to show that with her distaste coming out in periodic grumps and whines.

And did it ever succeed in making Miyeon go away? No. Hell no.

The louder Minnie whines, the tighter Miyeon will wrap her arms around Minnie’s torso. Only when Miyeon falls asleep, soft snores filling up the room, that Minnie halts her whines and instead, spend a few silent seconds looking at the face of her fellow bandmate. She’ll never ever say it to Miyeon’s face but the girl has a face sculpted by God himself. With features so define and so sharp, a person would simply be blind to deny the Korean’s beauty.

_And her lips…_

“Ok, no. Yeah, that was gay. Damn, you really need to sleep.” Minnie stopped her internal thoughts the moment they started to go off tracks. Her bandmate was unfairly pretty and so what? What about her lips? Nothing. Throwing the trash in her hand into the bin, she made way for her room and fell face first into her soft sheets.

All she wanted was sleep. That was all she asked for. But no, the world was cruel because the moment her finger tips graced dreamland, her jarring ringtone sliced through the air and yanked her back to blurry consciousness. 

Biting the inside of her cheek to hold back a stream of profanities, the Thai stayed unmoved, letting the phone go off unattended on her table. When the phone fell silent, she breathed out to only hiss when it came back to life again. Minnie grumpily cursed under her breath as she pushed herself off her bed.

“Whoever this is—” Minnie glanced at the caller’s ID and sucked her teeth in mere annoyance.

“What do you want?” The red head hissed into her phone. If the other person wasn’t so dense, they would be able to tell that Minnie was one second away from exploding. 

“ _Yah, can you come open the door—_ ” 

“No.”

“ _—What? No? Yah Kim Minnie!_ ” Miyeon’s shrill voice rang loudly through the phone and Minnie only rolled her eyes in response. 

“I said no.” The Thai dryly repeated but still opened her bedroom door and paddled to the entrance of her dorm. She leaned her shoulder against the entrance door and did absolutely nothing to let the girl on the other side in. 

“ _Open up now!_ ” 

Minnie’s lips twitched in amusement when she heard Miyeon’s pissed off voice from both her phone and from behind the door. Instead of replying, the Thai just whistled a happy tune and tapped her foot against the ground. 

“ _Stop whistling and come open the door,I’m serious!”_

“Don’t want to.” The younger girl cheekily replied and relished the sound of Miyeon huffing and puffing in distress. 

“ _Are you being serious? Really? Fine. Whatever._ ” A click and the line went dead. 

The smile painted on Minnie’s lips got wiped out in a flash. She’s made Miyeon mad for real again, it seems.

“Look who’s always being too serious.” Minnie mumbled softly as she kicked her body off the door and unlocked it. She stuck her head out to look at the retreating figure that was already halfway down the hall.

“Are you coming in or not?” Her voice bounced off the narrow hallway and Miyeon immediately turned around, her brows furrowing and her lips jutting out in an angry pout. 

“Drop the face, you don’t look cute at all.” The Thai deadpanned and leaned against the door frame. Her bored eyes took in Miyeon’s outfit with disinterest. It seemed the latter just came back from a schedule, her head sporting her infamous deer beanie, her face coated with a light layer of makeup. Her line of sight trailed down to the white plastic bag hanging from the Korean’s fingertips. 

“What’s that?” She cocked an eyebrow up. 

The mad Korean didn’t even spare the younger girl an answer as she stormed in (aggressively), nearly knocking the Thai down on her way in. 

“Are you mad for real? I was just playing with you.” The Thai pulled the door shut and followed Miyeon’s angry trail to the kitchen. The mad girl was aggressively yanking plastic boxes out of the bag. 

“You brought food? Wait, is that Pad Thai?” Minnie waltzed excitedly to the dining table and reached for the box of food. But Miyeon was faster in pulling the food away from Minnie’s grasp. 

Minnie’s mouth fell open in shock as she watched her friend hold onto her native food, a fuming expression painted onto her face. The older girl probably thinks she’s looking so intimidating when in truth, she was just about as scary as an angry kitten.

“I was just kidding! Why are you so mad?” It was now her turn to whine. 

“Say sorry.”

“I—what?” Minnie’s mouth formed an “o” as she was rendered completely speechless. She looked at the two boxes of Pad Thai then flicked her sight back to Miyeon’s face. She has been craving Thai food for days now. 

“You could’ve just told me you brought food you know? I was just about to fall asleep and you called me! You know how tired I was?” Minnie crossed her arms over her chest in frustration.

“And _I’m_ not tired? I just left my schedule and immediately got this for you. If you don’t say sorry, I’m eating both boxes right in front of your face.” The chair screeched loudly as Miyeon pulled it out and sat down.

“Fine, sorry!”

“Say it like you mean it.” 

“Ah, how annoying.” The red head grumbled underneath her breath. _Maybe_ she had been a bit too mean to the Korean earlier. After sighing internally, she put both palms together and lifted it up to her forehead.

“I’m so sorry!” The Thai dramatically heaved out.

“Is this enough? Or should I get on my knees too?” She peeked at Miyeon’s face and grinned when she saw how the Korean was holding back a smile. 

“I hate you.” Miyeon finally said but the way her lips lifted up into a soft smile proved otherwise. Minnie just rolled her eyes at the insult and opened the lid giddily. The moment the familiar homey smell of the Thai dish hit her nose, her mouth tingled and she didn’t waste another second before stuffing her face with food. 

“Where’s Soyeon and Yuqi?” Upon hearing the question, the Thai looked up with her mouth still chewing. She thought for a bit and realized she actually didn’t know where they were. She’s been too tired to even notice the pair wasn’t home. The younger girl nonchalantly shrugged and was about to go back to eating when she noticed something.

Miyeon was looking at her weirdly. 

“…What?” Her jaw slowly stopped chewing. Instead of answering, the older girl leaned forward and held the Thai’s chin. Minnie stiffened under the spontaneous touch. She felt a thumb wipe the corner of her mouth and reacting as quick as possible, she slapped Miyeon’s hands away. 

“What are you doing? I can do it myself.” Minnie reached for a piece of tissue and quickly wiped her lips. 

“I was just wiping the sauce for you, God, why are you being so mean to me today?” Miyeon threw an irritated glance at her bandmate.

“You’re being—” The remaining words died at the tip of her tongue when she witnessed Miyeon licking the sauce off her thumb. It was brief, it was really quick, but it still rendered Minnie speechless for a good few seconds. 

“You’re being weird.” Her words seemed to have lost its original vigor, only coming out as an unsure statement.

Miyeon threw her a dirty glance and the foreigner shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She started chewing her food again while her hand tapped the end of her chopsticks against the table rapidly. The girl kind of knew the reason why Miyeon showed up tonight with food. It was definitely because of how Minnie sounded so upset when she called Miyeon earlier today after her shoot. The older girl came with nothing but good intentions but she herself just can’t stop being an ass.

Her face dropped down to look at the food in front of her. The least she could do was say thank you. She opened her mouth but was cut off when Miyeon spoke again.

“Do you know when Soyeon and Yuqi are gonna come back?” 

“Excuse me, but do you need them for something?” Minnie fired back with a question. She had originally thought Miyeon came for her but now, she was starting to doubt herself. 

“Huh? No. I’m just curious.” The Korean silently went back to eating her food. Minnie held her glance, her eyes turning into suspicious slits. 

“I don’t know. You can send them a text to ask, if you must know.” Minnie poked at her food idly. 

“It’s fine.” 

“Thanks for bringing me the food, by the way.” The red head flicked a piece of meat into the wall of her container. In her peripheral vision, she saw Miyeon nod slowly. 

“It’s nothing.” 

Minnie didn’t know what to say nor how to reply. The silence became awkward. The Thai racked her brain for something to ask or to say. Did she make Miyeon upset again with how she reacted when Miyeon wiped her lips? She did act like she was disgusted. 

“When are you going back?” Minnie tried to initiate small talk. 

“You want me to go back?” Miyeon put her chopsticks down and leaned into her chair. The way she looked at Minnie was borderline deadly.

“What? No! I was just asking.” 

“Do you even want me here? Because it seems like you don’t.” The Korean chewed at her bottom lip and Minnie suddenly felt defensive.

“I never said that! I said thank you right?” 

Miyeon played with her fingers below the table. Minnie cocked a questioning eyebrow up. From all the years Minnie has spent with Miyeon, she dares say she knows almost everything about the older girl. Playing with her fingers meant that the girl was nervous. But about what? 

“I’ve watched your latest Replay episode. The final one. It was great.” That was Minnie’s shitty attempt at saving the tense atmosphere between them. 

“Oh?” 

Minnie’s confusion only worsened at the lack of reaction from the Korean. Usually, a bright smile would appear upon hearing the compliment. Something was definitely up. 

“What did you think of the ending scene?” 

Minnie _almost_ choked on air. 

“Er, the kissing scene?” 

Miyeon gave out a low affirmative hum.

Minnie stared intensely at her nails. She squinted her eyes and finally replied. 

“It was amazing. Really. I felt butterflies in my stomach.” Minnie flashed a toothy grin that didn’t ignite happiness in her but instead, made her lips numb from the strain it was giving. What she said was a straight up lie. She didn’t realize how foreign and off-putting it was to see Miyeon kissing someone. It was like watching a sibling kissing someone else.

_You call that a kissing scene? I could’ve kissed you better than that—_

Minnie stopped herself before she could finish that sinful thought. Her brain was being really weird today. Extremely. 

“Really? I didn’t even feel butterflies and you did?” The skepticism was so obvious in her tone. But then, there was something else in the way she spoke. It sounded almost like disappointment. The older girl couldn’t have noticed she was lying through her teeth right?

“I did. But, I still wished you ended up with Ji-hoon.” Minnie abruptly stood up and stretched. Miyeon jolted in shock and looked up at Minnie with big eyes. 

“Do you have a schedule tomorrow?” Divert the topic. That was her strategy in making Miyeon forget about her lie. Maybe bringing her web drama up was a mistake because the Thai can’t stand another second discussing about that kissing scene. It sent tingles along her skin, in a bad way. 

“No.” 

“Well, this new movie just came out and it’s on Netflix. Do you want to watch it?” Minnie tilted her head to the side and sent a soft smile to the latter. 

* * *

Minnie woke up to the dark. For a few hazy seconds, she tried to sort out the confusion bubbling in her head. The last thing she remembered was her and Miyeon watching a movie together on her bed. Did she actually fall asleep? Since when? The red head had no idea. She couldn’t even remember which part of the movie she was at. Speaking of which, she wondered if Miyeon had already left.

Her question was immediately answered by the rustling behind her and the strong scent of body lotion that only Miyeon uses. A bit too strong for her liking, if she was being honest. But then, since when did Miyeon and her taste align? They were always arguing about their tastes in things. 

The bed creaked and groaned as she felt the person beside her shift. Now, Minnie finally understood why she woke up. Being the light sleeper that she was, the Thai can wake up to anything. It wasn’t unusual at all but from all the time Miyeon has spent her nights over, Minnie had never woke up because whenever the older girl sleeps, she sleeps like a corpse. Tonight, however, was different. Speaking of which, today has already been a bit different.

_Is Miyeon not asleep? But, that’s impossible._ Minnie internally rationalized. 

Since Minnie was sleeping on her side with her face to the wall, of course, she had no idea how she could confirm her thoughts. A part of her wanted to throw a whisper into the dark but something held her back. 

The bed creaked again, the springs groaning under Miyeon’s weight. The Korean was shifting, tossing and turning and at this point, sleep was already far from Minnie’s grasp. With eyes opened wide in the dark, Minnie stayed still like a rock.

And then, she felt it. It was faint, but with nothing but the dark, all her senses were much more enhanced, making her feel the soft breaths of air gracing her nape. Miyeon was close. Not close enough to touch her but she knew Miyeon was extremely close. Close enough so that the body warmth radiating from her was licking the back of Minnie’s bare thighs and seeping through her flimsy cotton shirt. 

Goosebumps rose along the length of her hands.

Judging from the way Miyeon’s breath fanned the back of her neck, the Korean’s breathing was nothing out of the ordinary. The air stayed silent for a moment and Minnie almost thought that the older girl was just moving in her sleep when she felt hot flushed skin hesitantly press against her back. Minnie would’ve been fine, she would’ve been okay if it weren’t for the way she could vividly feel the Korean’s chest pressing against her shoulder blades, her bottom, no doubt pressed up against the older girl’s crotch. 

She’d like to think Miyeon was just moving in her sleep, her body unconsciously searching for a pillow to cuddle with. But then, that wouldn’t be able explain the hand that shyly snaked its way over the dip of her hips and down to the front of her belly. How the fingers gingerly hovered over the fabric of her shirt before lowering down to fully splay across her stomach was enough proof that Miyeon was far from asleep. A person deep in a slumber wouldn’t be capable of such calculative actions. 

In contrast to the freezing room, the pads of Miyeon’s fingers burned through the fabric of her top and into Minnie’s skin. At this point, the Thai should’ve said something, she should’ve moved so that Miyeon would stop but no, she found herself there laying still, accepting all touches made upon her skin as if she was anticipating whatever Miyeon was going to do next. 

Her heart skipped a beat when the intrusive fingers moved again, leaving deliciously scorching trails as they made their way down to the hem of her shirt. Whatever Miyeon was doing, it was as if it was a game, a game the Korean was enjoying playing by herself. Each move was made with a purpose; a purpose to induce pleasure in Miyeon but in turn, ignite nothing but curiosity and painful anticipation in the red head. 

Minnie knew this was weird, this was overstepping the friendship boundary they shared but she can’t will herself to move and she didn’t know why. 

_This is so wrong. Do something._

But Minnie did nothing. Miyeon was still fiddling with her shirt, twirling the cloth with her index finger mindlessly. But then, she stopped. And so did Minnie’s breath. The Korean was waiting for something, or was she unsure? A warm breath of air draped her neck and Miyeon finally slipped her fingers in. The initial contact caught the younger girl by surprise and her body twitched slightly in response.

The fingers on her body froze. _Shit._ Minnie cursed in her head.

Her heart beat wildly against her chest as she registered how Miyeon’s breath got a bit more ragged, perfectly showing that she was nervous. Slowly, the fingers detached from Minnie’s skin and Miyeon carefully pulled her hand back. The bed croaked again and the searing warmth vanished, the breath against her neck dissipating as if it was never even there. 

The mattress dipped slightly then bounced back up. A few shuffling was heard before her door opened and closed with a faint click. From the distance, the front door of her shared dorm thudded close. 

Miyeon had left. 

The younger girl exhaled shakily and finally turned around to feel the empty space beside her. The space Miyeon was in a few seconds ago was still warm, acting as proof that whatever that just happened was very much real. Feeling her way in the dark, she grabbed her phone and checked the time. 

Her phone showed 1:12 A.M. If Minnie wasn’t mistaken, she watched the movie at 11 P.M. give or take. She might’ve fell asleep at around midnight. That left an hour time slot. Did the older girl even sleep?

_A friend wouldn’t have done that._ Minnie kept repeating that in her head as she stared up at the ceiling. The areas in which Miyeon touched still tingled, making loads of questions flood into her head. Questions she couldn’t answer. 

Questions like: 

_“If that wasn’t normal, then why did I let her touch me like that?”_

_“If that wasn’t normal, then why did my heart race?”_

_“If that wasn’t normal, then why did it actually feel nice?”_

Minnie didn’t get a wink of sleep that night. She watched from her window as the sun rose from the horizon, the traces that Miyeon left still burning even hours after the girl had left.


	2. II

Minnie hated Cho Miyeon. She hated Miyeon so damn much. She hated the girl for making her so confused and for making her stay awake at night thinking about things she shouldn’t be thinking. The dark circles around her eyes have never looked so dark and baggy. All thanks to Cho Miyeon. 

Despite her abhorrence for her bandmate, here she was, pushing a shopping cart behind Miyeon’s figure. The girl had called her earlier saying she needed a grocery shopping buddy. Shuhua was out with Debby and Soojin was asleep. But then Minnie was also sleeping when the latter called, although she chose to tell Miyeon she was actually reading a book. 

“Which do you think is better? Seafood flavored or kimchi flavored?” The Korean brought up 2 packages of ramen for the Thai to see. 

“You’re the one eating it. Don’t ask me.” Minnie dryly replied and picked at her nails. Knowing that Minnie wasn’t going to help, Miyeon looked back and forth between the two ramens seriously while her eyebrows knitted in concentration. 

“Oh my God, just pick one already. You’re spending way too much time deciding about useless things.”

“Hey, you know I take my ramens very seriously.” Came her indignant response. The Korean did, however, throw a seafood flavored package into the cart and continued walking down the aisle. 

“Hey, you know I take my ramens very seriously blah blah blah whatever.” Minnie mocked Miyeon’s words when the older girl had her back towards her. Her eyes rolled in annoyance. 

“So annoying.” She huffed out and accidentally pushed the cart into Miyeon’s back. 

“What the hell?” 

“What? You’re the one who stopped walking!” Minnie glared at Miyeon who was also glaring daggers back at her. After a few seconds of them just glaring at each other, Miyeon finally scoffed and turned around to resume walking. 

“Why did you even agree to come along if you’re just going to piss me off like this?” She heard Miyeon say as she tiptoed to get a jar of Nutella from the top shelf. 

_Short ass._ Minnie mentally insulted. 

The Thai chose not to answer the question thrown at her just simply because she herself didn’t know why as well. Why did she agree to tag along? Speaking of which, why was she the one pushing the shopping cart?

“Why am I the one pushing the shopping cart when you’re the one buying again?”

“Can’t you just be nice to me for one day?”

“I _am_ nice to you! When am I not nice to you? I’ve never hit you, I’ve never cursed at you, I’m still pushing the cart for you right now am I?” Minnie listed the things she said off on her fingers. 

“Says the one who fell asleep on me when you were the one who suggested we watch a movie together.” Miyeon casually retorted but her words made Minnie go instantly rigid. Finally, after three days, the events of that day were brought up to be the topic of their talk. 

“Sorry, I was really tired.” Minnie racked her brain for more things to say. 

“You weren’t there when I woke up. When did you even leave?” This was her way of testing the older girl’s lying skills. Or more like, her way of soothing the blazing curiosity going rampant in her chest. She was dying to see Miyeon fidget and stutter her way through her answer.

“Twelve something. I left the moment you fell asleep.” 

The red head raised an eyebrow at the change of events. Miyeon’s lie came out calm and natural. None of her facial features even showed any discomfort or a strong reaction to her question. Minnie’s mouth formed an “o” and she nodded slowly. 

Miyeon didn’t linger on that topic any longer. Instead, she was back to going through the various rows of sweets. Minnie however, was growing more restless as time ticked by. Not satisfied with herself, she threw another bait with hopes of Miyeon taking it. 

“Were Soyeon and Yuqi back when you left?” 

“I’m not sure. I think so. The lights from their rooms were on when I left though.” The Korean pouted at the Kit Kat bars she was holding.

“Do you think green tea tastes better? Or strawberry?” She idly went on but without waiting for an answer, she threw the matcha flavored into the cart. 

Minnie just stood dumbstruck at the nonchalance she was firsthand witnessing. Has the girl before her always been this good at telling lies? She didn’t even miss a beat in answering. She’s never pegged Miyeon to be a good liar, she didn’t know why though. It wasn’t like she’s ever seen the girl lie or anything but with her transparent personality, how good of a liar could she be?

_A really good one, apparently._ The Thai bitterly thought. Speaking of which, was the girl even as transparent as she had originally thought? She didn’t know anymore.

That morning after Miyeon left, she ran into Yuqi in the kitchen and had asked when the duo was back. Her memory clearly remembered Yuqi saying 12. Miyeon wasn’t wrong. 

_Miyeon isn’t wrong._ Minnie echoed the words in her brain. How did the Korean know that though? Did she text Yuqi just to make sure? Various questions bombarded her brain and Minnie felt like she was on the verge of exploding. A migraine began to bloom behind her temples. 

The Thai begrudgingly pushed the cart forward as she bore a hole into Miyeon’s back with her eyes. 

“Stupid.” She muttered under her breath as she faintly heard the girl before her humming a happy tune. 

_She’s humming happily while I’m here wallowing in misery. How splendid._ Minnie bit the inside of her cheek and considered pushing the shopping cart wheels into Miyeon’s heels. Judging from her demeanor and clear skin, it also seemed like Minnie was the only one between the two who was having problems sleeping at night. 

The situation was so unfair. 

“I woke up in the middle of the night, that night.” Before she could stop herself, the words spilled out of her lips. Miyeon went still. Minnie smirked. 

“Oh?” Her smirk widened when she caught the way Miyeon slightly stuttered. 

“Something woke me up.” The Thai raised her painted nails to her face and acted like she was picking at the dirt beneath her nails when in reality, she was just deliberately making Miyeon feel uncomfortable with the way she was waltzing around the subject. 

The older girl was now going through various jars of jam, only giving out a low hum to Minnie’s words. Despite trying to act like she didn’t care, the red head knew the Korean was straining her ears so hard for her next words. The happy tune she hummed earlier had stopped, her eyes were staring way too long at one specific jar. Miyeon was obviously waiting for Minnie’s next words. 

“You know I’m a light sleeper right?” Delicious torture. Minnie loved seeing the slew of emotions that rapidly appeared on the Korean’s face. A beautiful mixture of shock, fear and complete utter horror. Of course, she pretended like she didn’t notice all that. 

“Yes. Did I…” Minnie stared at Miyeon’s throat as she gulped. “Did I wake you up when I left?” 

That question came out so small and so timid. It made power surge through Minnie’s veins.

“No. But you left the door to my room open. After you left, Yuqi was rummaging through the kitchen. The sounds woke me up, I guess.” Minnie has never told so many lies before, one right after another. One, Miyeon didn’t leave her door open and she knew Miyeon knows that. Two, Yuqi never did anything in the kitchen that night. If the older girl wants to play a game of lies with her, well, Minnie might as well join in with her. 

“Oh, erm, I’m sorry. I must’ve forgotten.” The brunette was back to choosing her jam again, her shoulders now more relaxed and loose. 

“Do you have a schedule tomorrow?”

“Huh? Er, no, I don’t think so. Wait let me check.” Miyeon threw a quick apprehensive glance at Minnie’s way then fished out her phone from her back pocket.

“Yeah, I’m free.” 

“Then, do you want to finish watching that movie?” Minnie will never understand why she made that offer but with the way her stomach squeezed into pleasurable knots and with the way her heart pumped with fiery ecstasy, a valid sane reason wasn’t needed. 

* * *

Minnie wasn’t one who was shy with showing off her skin. Maybe to the public, yes. But with her members, it was a normality. However, not wearing a bra underneath her shirt was a different thing. She’s always felt extremely bare and exposed without a bra but here she was, looking at herself in the mirror with her oversized t-shirt on, her bra dangling from her index finger. 

While she was at the bathroom, Miyeon was just a room away from her, probably all tucked in bed waiting for Minnie to go back to her room so they could continue their movie. 

“Should I…or should I not?” Minnie glanced down unsurely at her bra and chewed on her lip. A part of her wanted to tease Miyeon but it was a risk Minnie wasn’t sure if she wanted to take. To be frank, the red head had no fucking idea what she was doing. The voices in her head were saying very weird things and the want in her heart was wanting very sinful things. 

From her room, she heard Miyeon call out for her. “Are you done? Why are you taking so long?” 

Minnie splashed cold water onto her face and ran a hand through her already disheveled bangs.

“Kim Minnie!” Miyeon’s voice came again, eliciting a groan from the younger girl. Minnie threw her bra into the laundry basket and stormed out.

“Fuck this shit, whatever.” She let her hair down and brought some of her red locks to the front. That was her attempt to cover the vulnerability her chest was experiencing. Pushing the door to her room open, she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Miyeon who was in her bed, her legs covered by the thick duvet.

“Why are you so impatient?” Minnie threw the sheets open and slipped in beside the Korean. 

“I’m not being impatient, you’re the one taking too long.” Miyeon pressed the start button and Minnie pressed the pause button. 

“Wait, I forgot. I need to get my snacks.”

“Do you want me to hit you?” 

Minnie gave her a sheepish grin and hopped off to rummage through her snack drawer. “Are you sleeping here tonight?” She casually asked the girl on her bed. 

“Do you want me to?”

“Do you want to?” The Thai answered with her own question. She got a packet of dried jackfruit and took her original spot beside Miyeon. 

“Stop answering my question with a question.”

“You were the one answering my question with a question in the first place.” She ripped open the bag and internally snickered at how Miyeon opened her mouth to reply but stopped when she figured Minnie was right. 

“But—oh my God! You know I hate the smell of that!” Miyeon immediately covered her nose and cringed, her hand pushing Minnie away so hard the Thai almost fell off the bed. Frantic hands held onto the bed sheets as the red head tried her best to cling onto the bed. 

“Stop pushing me!”

“Get that jackfruit thing out of my face, I mean it, ah you’re so annoying.” 

“You know I hate that body lotion you use but do you see me pushing you off my bed?” Minnie screeched out and finally got off her bed to escape Miyeon’s shoving. She ran a soothing palm up and down her forearm and shot the older girl a dirty gaze. 

“I’m gonna get a bruise for sure. I know it.” 

“Get it off the bed! It stinks.” Miyeon whined and pushed Minnie’s snack further away from her with the tip of her foot. Heaving out a defeated sigh, the Thai snatched the plastic bag off her bed and tied it up. She then picked out a packet of skittles and slipped under the covers for the 3rd time. 

“You’re unbelievable.” Miyeon ignored her insult and just pressed play. 

Thirty minutes later and the foreigner absolutely regretted choosing that movie. The plot was ridiculously boring and predictable but the trailer had looked so compelling. The Thai’s eyelids have never felt so heavy. The Korean on the other hand, was staring intensely at the screen, no doubt engrossed in the film. 

“The movie is boring. Can we watch something else?” 

“There’s only 20 minutes left. And what do you mean boring? This is so good.” Miyeon’s eyebrows joined in confusion but her eyes never left the screen to spare Minnie a glance. The younger girl took that as an opportunity to silently drink in her friend’s facial features. 

Miyeon’s side profile was something else, something out of this world.. Her high cheekbones and sharp nose have never looked so prominent. Her long eyelashes and rounded eyes put Minnie’s to shame. 

_What did you do your previous life to get to look this majestic?_ Minnie asked insider her head. The question wasn’t asked out of jealousy but more like out of genuine curiosity and awe. 

_Such a beautiful face but why are you so damn annoying sometimes?_

Miyeon giggling at some stupid thing on the screen. That was the last thing she heard before the Thai lost her battle with her heavy eyelids and fell asleep on Miyeon’s boney shoulder.

* * *

Minnie woke up to the dark, again. But instead of her friend’s shoulder, her head was lying on her soft fluffy pillow, her duvet covering her body all the way up to her chin. She didn’t know how but she was once again facing the wall. 

The room was dead silent left for the low rumbling of the air conditioner. But the girl knew there was a reason why she’s awake. Her reason only proved itself true when she felt her bed lightly bounce from Miyeon tossing and turning again. 

“Minnie?” A hushed whisper nervously filled the air. Minnie didn’t answer. 

“Minnie?” Miyeon said again, a bit stronger and steadier this time. The red head stayed mum. 

The sheets rustled and soon enough, Miyeon’s lips was just behind her neck, breathing hot but faint puffs of air against her skin. The Korean’s body was just as hot as she had remembered, her warmth radiating in angry waves towards Minnie’s cold body just like it did last time. 

Those naughty slender fingers were back to crawl their way along her hip and down to her stomach. What she noticed was that Miyeon was far more less reserved than last time, her digits gliding their way as if they were walking on familiar territory. 

She felt Miyeon bunch up the front of her shirt and shifted her body even closer. A shaky breath hit Minnie’s nape. 

“Minnie…” Miyeon’s lips gently scraped her skin as she uttered the Thai’s name ever so gently. The way Miyeon was clutching onto her shirt and the way she croaked out her name so wantonly and so brokenly, it made Minnie wonder just how long Miyeon has been pining over her in secret like this. 

How long has it been and why has she never noticed it? The Korean was always bickering with her, hitting her, showing signs of complete intolerance when it comes to her presence. But why is it that when they were alone with Minnie supposedly asleep, Miyeon was whispering out her name as if she wanted Minnie more than just a friend?

The hand that was grasping at her shirt suddenly let go and laid limp. It was too dark to see but she could feel the hand forming a fist to only unclasp again. The older girl did that several times, the action displaying her hesitation and the internal conflicts she was having in her brain. No doubt, Miyeon was doing her best to hold back whatever she was planning on doing. 

After another trembling breath of air, the brunette slipped her hands in and resolutely splayed her fingers across Minnie’s abs, the heel of her palm resting right above her belly button. Her index finger lightly drew circles on her skin before it inched upward, past her upper abdomen and came to a stop right beneath the swell of Minnie’s chest. 

Miyeon felt around for a bit and shyly grazed her thumb along the bottom of Minnie’s breast. The older girl must’ve expected to feel fabric because when she realized that the Thai was braless, an uncontrolled gasp slipped from the Korean. 

“Shit…” Minnie heard Miyeon whisper. 

Even with Miyeon’s hand freely roaming the front of her upper body, Minnie never made a sound, she never twitched or whatsoever. But her heart was probably going to jump out of her chest any second, each pound getting louder the longer Miyeon's hand stayed on her skin. The Thai laid motionless for a few more seconds to see if the older girl would move her hand upwards even more. However, it seemed as if Miyeon was already content with the place she was at now, her thumb softly brushing against the skin just below the Thai's breasts.  The red head waited for another 5 seconds before she finally spoke up. 

“I didn’t know you were such a pervert.” Her words weren’t hushed. They rang loud and clear across the dark room. The hand on her chest stopped and pulled out away from her as fast as lightning. The Thai turned around and with her eyes already adjusting to the dark, she could clearly see Miyeon’s expression. Her face sporting a look of absolute horror and shame. 

“I-I…you…I…” Miyeon’s words barely came out. The girl was a blabbering mess. 

“You?” Minnie cocked an eyebrow up.

“I-I’m sorry, I, er, please, please don’t be mad, I, I should go.” Miyeon sounded like she was on the brink of crying as she sat up hurriedly. 

“I never said I was mad.” Minnie sat up as well and grabbed Miyeon’s shoulder to stop the girl from getting up. She pulled Miyeon down so that she was lying flat on the bed again. The Thai threw a leg over the girl and straddled her. 

“Why are you running away? Weren’t you just so brave a few minutes ago?” The red head leaned down and placed her palms on each side of Miyeon’s terrified face. The poor girl looked like she was going to pass out any second from either embarrassment or blushing too hard. 

“I-I…” Miyeon was hyperventilating now. 

“If you want me, you could’ve just said so, you know.” Minnie’s tone softened as she leveled her hooded eyes with Miyeon’s wide fearful ones. The girl below her seemed to want to say something, her lips parting and closing but nothing successfully came out. 

“What do you want?” Minnie inquired lowly as she pushed herself back up to sit upright. Her hands snaked down to grab the hem of her shirt. In one whole swift motion, the Thai pulled her shirt off and threw it to the ground. 

Minnie heard Miyeon take in a sharp breath of air, her eyes instantly moving down from Minnie’s face to her now exposed chest. 

“I don’t know what you’re doing to me, I hate you sometimes but at the same time, I think of you in a weird way and I do questionable things…like what I’m doing right now.” Minnie whispered and took hold of Miyeon’s free palm. She brought the palm up and placed it flatly on one of her breasts. She sighed when the foreign fingers automatically curved to delicately cup her chest. 

“You want to touch it right? You want to touch me here?” Minnie brought Miyeon’s other arm to her lithe stomach. 

“And here? I was awake the first time you touched me as well, you know?” Miyeon’s brown eyes widened a bit more. 

“You think you’re so sly? You think I can’t see the real you? Stop acting so innocent…” Miyeon gritted her teeth lightly upon hearing Minnie’s words. The older girl finally sat up and brought her face close to the red head. She angled her face upward so that her eyes were now directly piercing Minnie’s hooded gaze. The taller girl ran her hand along Miyeon’s scalp and firmly held the back of her head in place. She moved her face closer until the tip of their nose came into contact. 

Her eyes turned into slits, as if daring Miyeon to make the first move. 

“Is that all you can do? Grope me when I’m unconscious?” Something flared angrily inside Miyeon’s eyes. 

“Cat got your tongue?” Minnie tilted her head to the side mockingly. The fingers splayed across the back of Miyeon’s head pushed harder so that their lips were now just a strand of hair apart. It felt like ages when Miyeon finally pushed her face forward and connected their lips, her hands now gripping both sides of Minnie’s hips. 

The red head smiled into the kiss and merrily entangled her tongue with Miyeon’s. The Thai has never felt this free, this joyous, when kissing someone else. Their lips danced along each other as if they were made specifically for each other. Big hands came to cup Miyeon’s face to solidify the Thai’s position as the one leading the kiss. 

“Minnie…ah…” Miyeon pulled back and whimpered when the younger girl began to grind her hips against the older girl’s crotch. Hungry hands moved to cup and knead at the red head’s chest while intoxicating lips trailed blissful kisses and nips along Minnie’s smooth throat. 

The brunette was losing her control and it was showing. Minnie loved that more than anything. 

All her life, she’s always seen their eldest member as someone who was dense and naive. A prude, if you will. She was that one friend who never understood dirty jokes, that one friend who seemed like she’s never touched herself ever in her life. But here she was, her tongue so _so_ naughty as if left sinful bites and licks on Minnie’s heaving chest, lapping and circling around her sensitive erect nipple as if she’s done this a million times. 

“M-Miyeon…” She squinted her eyes shut and tried to regulate her breathing. Every time Miyeon rolled her nipple around with her tongue, her hips would involuntarily jerk and her chest would arch slightly more into the brunette’s hot mouth. 

“Touch me, touch me down there, please.” She pressed her hips harder against Miyeon’s and a strangled moan fell out of her lips. A hand obediently slipped into her panties and pushed one finger into her wet cavern. 

“Oh my…Miyeon, fuck.” 

A low satisfied moan erupted from Miyeon’s throat. 

“That feels so good Miyeon ah, oh my God, you’re so good.” Minnie tried to send Miyeon a smile but only threw her head back when she felt another finger being added inside her. Her hips grinded and rode on Miyeon’s fingers as she bit on her lip to suppress a moan every time she bottomed out. 

Miyeon on the other hand, wasn’t so subtle with her pants and groans that spilled out every time her fingers buried deep down to the hilt whenever the Thai slammed her body down. All of a sudden, when she thought Minnie was going to break apart, the girl stopped moving and pushed Miyeon back down to the bed. 

“What…what are you doing?” Miyeon confusedly asked, her eyes still glazed with arousal. She frowned in disappointment when her fingers got pulled out. Her question was left unanswered as Minnie took her underwear off and proceeded to slide Miyeon’s off as well. 

The red head hovered on all fours over Miyeon and laid a faint kiss on her forehead. She guided Miyeon’s hands back to between her thighs and softly moaned as she got stretched once again. She sent a loving smile to Miyeon and brought her own fingers down to Miyeon’s womanhood. 

The moment her long fingers dipped into the curtains of Miyeon’s wet slick flesh, Minnie felt a rush of wetness leak out of her again. The fingers in her stilled as Miyeon tried to move her lower body against Minnie’s hand while controlling the volume of her moans at the same time.

“Don’t stop. Keep moving.” Minnie uttered gently and Miyeon’s hand resumed their administrations. The red head wish she could’ve had the chance to explore Miyeon more, maybe tease her a bit until she went crazy but Minnie could feel her orgasm nearing and she wanted the both of them to fall apart at the same time. So, she pushed two fingers in and an unabashed moan instantly ripped out of Miyeon’s throat. The elder girl seemed to be very vocal in sex, it seems. And very sensitive as well, judging from the way her insides gripped and spasmed uncontrollably the moment Minnie thrusted in.

"Keep it down, the others..." Minnie bit down on her lip as she tried her best to form a sentence through the overwhelming sensation her body was experiencing. Her eyes looked down at the girl below her, hoping Miyeon would meet her eyes and understand what she was trying to say. But the older girl had her eyes pulled shut, her mouth openly panting and groaning out very sinful noises. 

"Miyeon...keep it down." The Thai managed to choke out between her own sounds of pleasure. The girl wasn't stupid. Even with her mind cloudy with the sight of Miyeon looking sexy as fuck, she was still lucid enough to know that they weren't the only ones in the dorm. And with the way Miyeon was right now, she was sure the others could hear the older girl through these thin walls.

Minnie's words fell on deaf ears as Miyeon only threw her head back and arched her body up towards Minnie. The Thai groaned lustfully when their chests came in contact and gave up entirely trying to warn the Korean. Miyeon can moan all she wants, as loud as she wants. She can be the little sexy vixen that she wants to be all she wants, Minnie wasn't going to stop her. It wasn't like Soyeon and Yuqi have ever considered about her when the couple did their thing anyways. Consider this her payback time.

“Tell me when you come alright?” The younger girl pushed harder and pressed her fingers firmly against Miyeon's walls. A gasp erupted below her followed by sharp nails digging ruthlessly into her back. Being on top of Miyeon and seeing just how majestic the girl was during sex, she couldn't help but wonder how pretty she would look down _there_. How her pink raw flesh would constrict and flex around her fingers when she pushed in deep and hard. 

Miyeon’s fingers that were thrusting into her suddenly quickened and Minnie mirrored her action with her own.

“Miyeon…I…” Minnie choked out, her hands having a hard time fucking the girl below her when her impending orgasm was turning her limbs into jelly. The older girl seemed to know that as she pulled Minnie closer and desperately kissed her lips while her own legs folded so that the sole of her feet were now flat against the bed. 

“M-me too.” Her hips moved on its own as she pushed herself up and down Minnie’s digits. 

“I-I, fuck, I—” The Thai wanted to tell the girl below her but her words only morphed into a strangled moan when the tension pooling below her belly button reached an all time high and exploded, sending liquid heat down from her crotch straight to the tip of feet. Her thighs shook intensely as waves of tantalizing pleasure coarse through body. 

Below her, she felt Miyeon scream out her name as well, harmonizing beautifully with her needy pants. The nails at her back only dug deeper as Miyeon’s insides squeezed at her fingers, her hips jerking sporadically. 

“Minnie…oh Minnie…” Miyeon continuously breathed out as she rode out her high, strands of her hair sticking wetly to her face.

Not being able to withhold her weight with her jelly-like limbs anymore, the foreigner dropped down to lay herself on the Korean. She let out a huge sigh and nuzzled her cheek into Miyeon’s neck. Her thighs twitched when the brunette slipped her fingers out. 

“Will you change your lotion if I ask you to?” Minnie’s nose crinkled slightly at Miyeon’s scent. It was seriously not her style. 

“We just had sex and that was the first thing you decided to say to me. Wow Kim Minnie you’re really something.” Miyeon let out a laugh and gently pushed Minnie’s naked shoulder. The Thai cheekily bit her lip when she heard how hoarse Miyeon’s voice was. She shut her eyes and blissfully relished the way Miyeon’s hands were lightly scratching at her scalp. 

“I really like this one though, I think it smells nice.” The Korean continued. 

“But—” Minnie started.

“But I’ll change it for you.” Miyeon cut the younger girl off. Minnie opened her eyes in interest and lifted her head up to meet Miyeon’s eyes. 

“Really? You would?” 

“Yes. It doesn’t really matter to me that much anyways.” The Thai hummed happily in response and wrote Miyeon’s name in Thai letters on the girl’s white collarbone. 

“How long have you felt this way for me?”

Miyeon brought her eyes down to Minnie’s when she heard the blunt question. A blush creeped onto her cheeks.

“I don’t know. Since forever, I guess.” 

“Really? Woah, since we were trainees? No way.” Minnie’s voice got higher as her lips pulled back to show off a toothy grin. 

“Yes. This is so embarrassing can we not talk about this?” Miyeon shifted her body a bit and avoided Minnie’s eyes. “Maybe another day. If you really want to know.” The Korean diplomatically proposed.

“But you said you don’t like me anymore. You said I wasn’t as cute as how I used to be.” Minnie straight up ignored the older girl’s request. 

“I…was lying. You were being mean to me. I only wanted to get back at you.” A pout formed on those beautifully shaped lips as the Korean voiced out her secret. 

“Yeah, I have been quite mean to you haven’t I?” Minnie trailed off solemnly and frowned at herself for being such an ignorant jerk. But then, pissing Miyeon off was also really fun although sometimes, her jokes do get out of hand. 

Miyeon nodded her head and let out a whine when Minnie chuckled apologetically.

“I’m sorry. I’ll treat you better from now on okay?” She scratched the older girl’s chin affectionately and buried her face deeper into Miyeon’s neck. The hands embracing her tightened. 

“I have a confession to make too.” Minnie spoke again. “I didn’t feel butterflies when I watched your kissing scene. I felt sick to the stomach.” 

“I don’t know if that’s supposed to be a compliment or an insult.” Miyeon dryly replied.

“And remember when I told our fans that I liked your web drama? I was also lying.”

“Okay, I know my acting was lacking but isn’t that too much?” Miyeon leaned back to glare at Minnie, her voice already rising in mild anger and hurt. 

“Wait, listen to me. Your acting was great, it was way better than I had expected. I just didn’t like seeing you being with another person. I kept telling myself it was weird because you were like a sister to me but now I think that wasn’t exactly the reason.” 

Minnie paused and gauged Miyeon’s reaction. When it seemed like the girl was listening, she continued. 

“I…I don’t know how I can tell you how I feel nor how I can justify the mean actions I did to you because even I don’t understand myself sometimes. Thinking back, maybe it was my way of protecting myself because deep down, I knew I cherished you more than a friend.” Minnie whispered the last part of her speech. 

“I see.” Miyeon said slowly. “Do you still feel like you have to protect yourself?” 

Minnie gently smiled and softly shook her head. “No. No I don’t. Not anymore.”

Upon hearing her answer, Miyeon gave Minnie the biggest and most adorable smile ever. She leaned down to kiss the top of Minnie’s head affectionately. 

“That’s good to hear. I’ve a question. I’ve been wondering about this for quite a long time now.”

“Ask away.” The red head waited for Miyeon to continue but she was only greeted with silence. 

“What is it?” She urged the older girl who was looking quite unsure with whatever question she was having. Wanting to give courage and reassurance to the older girl, the Thai intertwined their hands and brought Miyeon's hand up to her lips. Minnie felt her heart double in size when Miyeon shyly smiled and bit her lip in response to being on the receiving end of the younger girl's sweet actions. 

“What is Dahlia about?” Miyeon finally asked although her voice was small and timid. 

“A flower.” Minnie deadpanned and bursted out laughing when she was shoved off of Miyeon’s body. 

“It’s you. It’s about you, Miyeon ah. It was never about someone else.” The Thai crawled back on top of the Korean and kissed her cheek sweetly. When Miyeon refused to meet her eyes, Minnie took hold of her chin and connected their lips. She pulled away and gazed into Miyeon’s loving eyes.

“So, do I kiss better than Gong Chanyoung or?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brain kinda turned into mush by the time I reached the end and it shows. If I have time, I might re-edit this again but I just wanted to put this out in case I'll be too busy to look over this again. Hm...anyways, I hope you guys liked this 2-shot I wrote over the weekend for fun. Take care, don't skip meals. Love and peace.


End file.
